


骗子

by Gentleaying



Category: Convergence (DCU Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 其实是N52同人吧，只是利用了多元聚合这个梗【。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	骗子

和往常一样，达米安摆着一张臭脸，一看到提姆就像是被冒犯的猫一样竖起了浑身的毛。  
“你来这里干什么？”达米安先发制人。  
提姆盯着蝙蝠电脑处理着信息，头都懒得回一下：“我还以为你知道哥谭市出事了。”  
“没错！我正在着手处理状况。而你，也许你该尽一切可能去联系父亲，然后求他回来帮你解决问题！”达米安恶声恶气地挑衅。  
四年来，达米安几乎每次见到提姆都会故意说些欠揍的话，提姆确定达米安知道自己的话有多蠢，但提姆不明白达米安为什么偏偏要这样针对自己。  
“无意冒犯，但是事发到现在已经过了72小时，我很确定哥谭被某种不知名力量造成的穹顶隔离了。隔离范围大概和脏弹的污染范围差不多。你知道脏弹被引爆了却没有在城中造成辐射污染，对吧？”提米坐在电脑椅上没有起身，转过来看着站在台阶上的达米安开始跟他交流信息。  
脏弹被引爆了，达米安知道；没有辐射污染，达米安知道；哥谭被隔离了，达米安知道；隔离范围……  
“你怎么知道隔离范围是多少？”达米安问。  
提姆没有回答他的问题：“而且我和闪电侠谈过了，他的神速力消失了。”  
“什——他为什么会在哥谭！？”达米安说这话的气势不输他老爹当年让超人“滚出我的哥谭”。  
“我还以为你什么都知道。”提姆恶劣地笑了。  
达米安把脏话吞回了肚子里，啧了一声才继续说：“他住在你的房子里吗？”  
“考虑到谁也不知道我们会被隔离到什么时候，他会搬出来。”提姆很合作地回答了这个奇怪的问题。  
很显然，达米安很后悔自己问了这个问题，也很惊讶提姆竟然会回答自己的问题。  
达米安觉得自己此刻毫无居高临下的感觉，反而像是被罚站的孩子。他咬了一下下唇，拾级而下。  
“我回答你的问题，是为了向你表示诚意。我们必须合作。”提姆偏偏选在达米安移动时开口，“你知道韦恩家对哥谭市的重要性，此时市民们需要的不仅仅是政府、警察局和韦恩公司的发布会。布鲁斯不在，你必须要站出来。”  
达米安似乎懂了什么，他走到提姆面前：“哥谭是一个港口城市、一个交通枢纽、一个贸易城市。她是人口大市，本身却几乎不生产粮食。”  
“很高兴我们有一片海域、三处森林、一所尖端科学室和哥谭大学。”提米缓缓地说。  
“我们还有全国民列前茅的犯罪率和连绵的阴雨以及一所令人不安的精神病院。”达米安的回答却让人不安。  
“犯罪分子谋取利益，当活下去成为所有人的需求的时候，他们就没那么容易威慑别人了。”  
“看来你不是来找我谈我们共同的工作的。”  
“没错，我要找你谈的是韦恩庄园大片的荒地。”  
“你想找人来开垦它们？你疯了吗！？让随便什么人进入韦恩庄园？你他妈的想暴露蝙蝠洞？想把我们每个人都送到那些神经病的古怪武器前？”达米安目眦尽裂，凶狠地向提姆扑过去，像是想要对他进行刑讯。  
提姆坐在椅子上没有动，冷静地回答达米安的质询：“所幸现在在哥谭的只有你和我。我建议封闭蝙蝠洞的进出口和核心区域，只保留武器库以应对不时之需。”  
“你疯了！你觉得父亲会同意你这么做吗！？”达米安手里抓着不知从哪儿摸出来的小刀，对着提姆颈部的动脉。  
“布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠的初衷是把安宁和正义带回这座城市，让市民们活下去才是他的选择。”提姆的目光没有一丝游移，“作为韦恩公司的总裁，我已经通知下属部门整理所有对外项目、结算我们在哥谭市的资产了。我也去了尖端实验室和哥谭大学，有关粮食配给、作物种植等等问题我们都需要专项人才的协助。”  
“你跟他们说了要来韦恩庄园垦荒？”达米安不可置信。  
“我说了我会跟你谈谈。并且我跟哥谭警局谈过了，我需要他们分配人手保护住宅和墓园。”  
“我恨你，德雷克。”达米安扔掉了小刀，他低着头退后几步，“我不会去学校了，我要留在家里守住这栋宅子。”  
“你不必去。布鲁斯安排你入学不过是希望你能像所有普通的孩子一样长大。”  
“他在自欺欺人对吗？他知道我，我们，他的孩子不可能和‘普通的’孩子们那样长大。”  
“也许吧。你可以让你的小伙伴搬过来，接受韦恩基金资助的那个。你可以当他的家庭教师，而你也不会为了秘密身份独自奋战。”提姆站起来，准备离开。  
“我会联系他，出于我对他的关心而不是对你的服从。”  
“很好。我需要你明天进城去开个新闻发布会，表达一下韦恩的立场。下午两点，我相信你不会迟到。”  
“我恨你，德雷克。如果有一天哥谭能够从穹顶中被解救出来，我会在父亲和格雷森赶到前杀了你。”达米安看着提姆的背影恶狠狠地诅咒。  
“如果你能做到的话。”提姆却只留给他名义上的弟弟一个背影。

几个月后，渔业、农业、畜牧业等一系列与生计有关地产业都慢慢步入了正轨，提姆又一次出现在了韦恩宅内。  
“韦恩集团总裁的光临真是让这儿蓬荜生辉啊。”达米安阴阳怪气地欢迎了提姆。  
“我饿死了，家里还有吃的吗？”提姆背着单肩包，穿着一身休闲服，看起来和哥谭大学的学生们毫无分别。他走向达米安，像是所有在假期回家的大学生。  
“没有！”  
“你饿吗？”  
“你来干什么！？”  
“我需要找口锅，找点燃料，给自己做点意面。”提姆耸了下自己挎着包的那边肩膀，“我搞了点意面回来，希望家里能有盐、洋葱、菌类和酱汁。没有我就只能光吃面了。”  
“今天没有人等着你高高在上地发号指令了吗？”达米安讥讽道，他希望提姆能快点从韦恩宅里滚出去。  
“我做了作为一个总裁能做的所有事。所以我现在和韦恩集团的很多员工一样被停薪留职了。我把租的公寓退了，我需要找个地方住。”提姆坐在沙发上看着达米安，“我想到了我是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子，我在韦恩宅有间套房。你这段时间出去觅食了吗？还是都得靠你的小伙伴？他现在在农场工作吧？”  
“你可以留下来，前提是不准打扰我们的生活。”达米安眯起眼睛，没什么力度地警告。  
“感谢收留。”提姆半真半假地道谢。

提姆没在韦恩宅久住，他很快给自己找了份工作，一份与能源有关的工作。  
由于工作的缘故，提姆在电力研究中心宿舍得到了一张自己的床。  
提姆搬走后就和达米安断了一切联系。  
提摩西·杰克森·德雷克的消息不再频繁地出现在新闻里，达米安当然也不会费心去找他。  
直到穹顶消失，他们被要求为了保护自己的城市而战……

“我们赢不了的！穹顶之外有那么多超人和蝙蝠侠！”  
恐惧攫取了很多市民的理智。  
达米安很确定如果这儿有个黄灯，它的力量会比氪星人更强大。  
“而且我们早就死于辐射污染了！没有人能幸免！穹顶从来没有保护过我们！它只是要让我们死于屠杀！”  
自暴自弃地情绪迅速蔓延开。  
一座没有蝙蝠侠守护的哥谭，人们不信任罗宾也不信任年轻的闪电侠。  
所以有人自以为是地披上了属于蝙蝠侠的披风，妄想拯救生养自己的城市。  
“你的死拯救不了任何人。”罗宾对穿着蝙蝠侠战衣的红罗宾咆哮，罗宾刚刚帮“蝙蝠侠”逃过一击。  
现在他们背靠对方战斗，相互依靠。  
“你不应该待在这儿！”“蝙蝠侠”咆哮道，“我们战斗是为了保护你这样的孩子！”  
“醒醒吧你这骗子！我已经十六岁了而你从来没有保护过我！”  
也再也保护不了我了……  
达米安看着提姆在自己面前死去，因为疏忽成为了犯罪辛迪加的俘虏。  
他们在阿卡姆疯人院剥下了蝙蝠和知更鸟的皮，他们逼他活着，让他被他最痛恨的罪犯们参观、嘲弄。

“你这个骗子，德雷克。”被赤裸地缚在墙上的达米安喃喃，“你才不会为了保护我做任何事，你从来没有保护过我……”

**Author's Note:**

> 想写的是双向暗恋，两个人看起来非常讨厌对方，但实际上都对对方怀有兄弟之外的情感，在公事上不得不彼此信任，但在情感上都不相信对方会接受自己，也不相信对方会和自己怀有同样的情感。  
> 达米安说提姆是“骗子”是想骗自己，想自我暗示提姆其实很讨厌自己。


End file.
